theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stillhavity
Background "I can give you '''anything '''you want. That's why I was made."~Stillhavity Stillhavity is a demi-god and the son of Girasil, the demon god of greed. As a demi-god, Stillhavity is a being of incredible power. Such powers include but are by no means limited to, taking on a mortal guise (often as a white tiefling), inter-dimensional contact through dream visions, teleportation, telepathy, mind reading, and laying curses on those who displease him. As a relatively young God, this is likely just the tip of their capabilities. Confident and sly, Stillhavity appears to see all mortal beings as playthings and toys at best, insects and annoyances at worst. While not as powerful as other Deities, Stillhavity seems all too eager to scheme at ways to increase their own power and prey on any weakness they find. Stillhavity has a deep interest in making deals, seeking to tempt those he contacts with their desires, but twists such in a way that serves his own interests instead. However, he is not above using his substantial power in less subtle ways should the target of his interest prove too stubborn or cautious to trick. Stillhavity seems to also possess the ability to create or otherwise have access to magical items which can act as conduits for his power, serving a focal points and fonts of power for the deals he strikes with those unfortunate enough to be caught in his clutches. Unlike other Gods, including his infamous father, Stillhavity is not well known. The reason for this is more insidious than it may seem at first glance. As explained by Edward Enrobso, Stillhavity appears to exist in a sort of quantum state, only existing to those who are already aware of his existence and not being observed by those not aware of his existence. At some point in recent history, Stillhavity killed the King of the Shadow Realm. The godling was defeated and driven out of that realm by the entity that was the legitimate successor to the throne, with the aid of Edward Enrobso. Stillhavity used an aasimar of Orun as a conduit to that god's realm and attached himself like a tick to the divine form. This created an unexpected eclipse on the material plane. The few individuals that had knowledge of the godling did not see a darkened disc of the moon over the sun, but one of Stillhavity's eyes glaring down at them. This eclipse was visible across the world, though only Alivast suffered a direct assault by the godling's spawn. Relationships Raunfalt Thousands of years ago, Stillhavity offered to preserve Raunfalt's kingdom and legacy, likely knowing of Raunfalt's fear of his kingdom's fall. Upon striking the deal, Stillhavity vanished but bound Raunfalt to his will in exchange for preservation through the millennia. The conduit of the bargain was a demonfire furnace which powered Raunfalt's form, both repairing damage to his body and even replacing entire sections that were damaged beyond repair. The furnace also staved off the natural effects of time for Raunfalt, his name and his kingdom. Task Having twice met with the kobold in visions, the demi-god takes a perverse pleasure in tormenting Task. Though Task has proven resilient thus far against temptation, this only seems to have further driven Stillhavity to try and break the kobold. Greckles Like Task, Greckles also met with Stillhavity through a dream. Greckles also resisted Stillhavity's temptation, only for the demi-god to tell Greckles that he might have use for him or someone he knows. Solly After the destruction of Raunfalt, Stillhavity took an interest in Solly and made an effort to corrupt her, describing her as his "new favorite". Since their first meeting, Solly began to suffer from dream visions as the demi-god began tempting her with various offers of what she desired. Due to Stillhavity's ability to read minds, he preyed directly on her fears and insecurities, wearing at her resolve over time until a fateful encounter in the Lion's Head Library in Alivast. Edward Enrobso Edward Enrobso helped remove Stillhavity from the Shadow King's throne after the godling killed the Shadow King. Trivia * In his mockery of a tiefling form, Stillhavity was about 6 feet tall. * Initially shown to work through deals, like with Raunfault, his actions regarding his deal with Solly appear to show that he can still act without keeping his end of the deal, as neither her body nor soul were taken to the Underdark. However, this is questionable as the wording of the deal with Solly was not observed and her desire was primarily to see Flumphs again, creature that only dwell in the Underdark. * MontyGlu's graduate work focused on monsters and their role in society and how humans address disturbing concepts and Stillhavity's design was heavily influenced by her thesis. * In Monty's notes for Stillhavity she had a few lines of verse "You think you can win by charm alone. You do one good thing and you believe your crumb of merit earns you the world. Greedy thoughts breed greedy minds breed greedy people breed." Monty is unsure if she wrote these lines or copied them from another source. (Contact the wiki editors if you have info on a source) * Stillhavity's tiefling form does not have feet, merely legs that end with points to highlight their otherworldly nature - they are not meant to walk like a creature born to conform to normal rules of reality. * Orun put out Stillhavity's biggest eye when he banished them from his realm. Category:Antagonists Category:Divine Beings